


All The Present

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Dolly Mixture [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Present

Hair spun from gossamer threads,  
His head held gentle in my hands,  
Endless torments in my mind,  
As bleeds this son of foreign lands. 

Dark eyes filled with darker pain,  
He leans against my shoulder now,  
Told he was my enemy,  
It is our friendship I avow. 

Breaching borders of mistrust,  
To forge a force for good and truth,  
Our future the unknown path,  
Towards the peace of which we're proof. 

The unseen years stretch ahead,  
Shiny new in pristine glory,  
But we never have the time  
For dreaming dreams of our story. 

The future may not be ours,  
The past is nowhere we can go,  
But ours is all the present;  
Each other all we'd want to know.


End file.
